


I Give You Thanks For Receiving (It’s My Privilege)

by Eumelia, Verasteine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eumelia/pseuds/Eumelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slips out of his cargoes and boxers, and he's off into the cool water before Danny can make his brain work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give You Thanks For Receiving (It’s My Privilege)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to CBS, no infringement intended. Title from, "You Owe Me Nothing In Return" by Alanis Morrisette.
> 
> This was inspired by an evening of watching various disturbing news items unfold about Todd Akin, George Galloway, and Julian Assange until we couldn't take it any more and had to make ourselves feel better by writing porn. This is what we think sex should look like.
> 
> Originally posted to my [DW](http://eumelia.dreamwidth.org/565905.html) and [LJ](http://eumelia.livejournal.com/594329.html) on August 23rd, 2012.

"We need to get out of the city," Steve had said that morning, the lines around his eyes still tight even after they'd slept in, and Danny didn't like the look of that one bit. Which probably was the reason why he'd agreed to Steve's plans even when he'd begun to realise said plans involved packing a backpack with supplies and even a small tent and sat phones. 

And it is also the reason why he'd hiked without (too much) complaint after Steve up a mountain, and the reason why he is currently standing at the edge of a small lake, crystal clear and sparkling in its freshness, completely isolated from the rest of humanity. 

It is kind of perfect. (He isn't telling Steve this. He needs to catch his breath first, for starters.)

"Would you look at that," Steve says, dropping the pack onto the ground and rolling his shoulders. 

Danny looks, with only Steve by his side, he looks his fill. Steve catches his eyes and grins, reaches down to strip off his shirt in one quick move before bending down to unlace his boots, lose his socks, and then slip out of his cargoes and boxers. 

He's off into the cool water before Danny can make his brain work again.

Steve laughs from the water, drifting with the comfort of an otter, occasionally kicking a foot to stay in place. After a moment, he stands up, water running down his chest and arms, gleaming over the tattoos on his shoulders, and holds out a hand. "Come on, D." 

Danny goes (as if he ever would not), scrambling out of his clothes, kicking off his boots while trying not to get hopelessly tangled up, and meets Steve in the cold water. He lets himself be pulled deeper into the lake to drift with Steve's arm around his shoulders and after a moment, Steve's leg around his waist. Danny kisses him, messily tangles their tongues together and feels Steve groan against his chest. He wraps one arm around Steve's waist and the other under Steve's thigh, and the next thing he knows, Steve has both legs wrapped around him and Danny is holding him up in the water. 

Damn if that isn't a turn on, the cold water utterly forgotten. 

He moves his other hand down as well, grabbing a handful of Steve's ass, unable to resist digging his fingers in. Steve bites at his lower lip, pulls away and sinks his teeth into Danny's shoulder, making Danny jerk in surprise. 

"Hey!" Danny grins at him, grins at the irresistible look of mirth on Steve's face. "Why are you all bitey today, huh?"

Steve leans back and says drily, "Bitey, Danno?" 

Danny pokes him in the side in retaliation, Steve twists to get out of the way, and Danny loses his grip on what is still, water buoyancy notwithstanding, a hundred and sixty pounds of solid SEAL in his hands, and they go under in a big splash.  
Being suddenly enveloped by cold mountain water is a shock to the system, and he surfaces gasping for air, and flips his now wet hair out of his face, smoothes it back before finding Steve staring at him, mouth open. "Are you communing with the guppies now?"

Steve makes a strangled noise and hesitantly reaches out to touch, taking a strand between his fingers. Danny rolls his eyes at it, reaching up to stroke Steve's cheek, enjoying the feeling of rough stubble against his hand. Steve makes another sound, almost like a purr, and Danny can't help himself. "This is so sappy, I love it."

"Shut up," Steve replies, ducking his head while still peering at the way Danny's hair slides slick through his fingers. 

"Hey, hey, that's not fair, if you play with me, you gotta let me play too." 

Danny snuggles up to him in the water and cups Steve's face to stroke his eyebrows, the shell of the ears, and the downward slope of the nose. Steve closes his eyes, wet lashes fanning out on his cheeks, and Danny needs a moment to remember how to breathe at the sheer beauty of him.

Steve’s face changes minutely as Danny holds it in his hands, the frown line between his eyes deepens, the brackets of his mouth tighten and he shivers slightly. Danny swallows the lump in his throat and strokes Steve’s bottom lip with his thumb before resting it on the corner of his mouth.

“You got something there,” he says and presses a kiss as Steve opens his eyes. He feels Steve’s hands tighten on his back and he moves his mouth over Steve’s, tilts his head and licks at Steve’s slightly open lips, swallowing the whimper Steve exhales. 

Steve wraps his arms and legs around him again, dislodging their mouths; Danny gasps for breath and holds onto Steve, sliding a little deeper in the water as Steve embraces him. He cradles the back of Steve’s head, sliding his hand through the short hair at the back of his neck.

Danny sways in the buoyancy as he keeps a tight hold on Steve, hugging the man’s head and shoulders and kneads the skin. Steve clings to him and Danny never wants to let go.

It isn’t long before he feels Steve’s nose move over his collarbone, nuzzling it as he rubs his cheek against Danny's chest, Steve's stubble going against the grain of his own hair. Steve gives the bone a brief lick, and Danny shivers as Steve shifts a bit and tucks his face into Danny’s neck. Steve’s warm breath on his skin has him goose-fleshed in seconds.

The deep breath Steve takes is loud so close to his ear and when he says, “Can we just… stay like this for a bit?” it comes out as a huff, small and gusty, and Danny closes his eyes and tightens his arm around Steve. 

"For as long as you want. We’re already disguised as prunes.”

In reply, Steve kisses his neck, snuggling a little. Danny takes the opportunity to snuffle and kiss Steve's hair.

That makes Steve look up and lean in to kiss Danny's mouth. Danny responds in kind, enjoying the lazy pace, the lack of urgency, and the feel of Steve in his arms. The two of them drift in the cool water, exchanging kisses and caresses. Steve buries his nose behind Danny's ear at some point, just noses at his hair before licking his neck.

It makes Danny huff out a laugh. "You think I'm delicious, babe?"

Steve pulls back, ducking his head and saying, "Wanted to taste you." 

There's a hint of wonder in his voice that Danny is familiar with after this long of sharing a bed and a life with Steve. He smiles. "Well, that is good, because I'd like a taste myself. Can I, Steven? May I suck on your skin until you'll be forced to keep your shirt on?"

Steve shivers against him and says, "Yes."

"Thank you, you're very gracious." And Danny bends a little before finding the perfect spot, right where Steve's neck and shoulder connect and his mouth fits there perfectly. He loves the little gasps that huff out of Steve when he adds his teeth to the equation. Steve tilts his head out of the way and digs his fingers into Danny's shoulders hard enough to leave marks, which has Danny moaning into Steve's skin.

Steve slides one hand up into Danny's hair, against the grain, making Danny tilt his head back as Steve says his name.

He can't help himself, the lazy feeling turns into a steady burn in his chest, and he's breathing a little faster as he says, "Steve, I want to suck and bite and lick your nipples, please, can I do that, will you let me do that for you, please?"

Steve pants in his ear and replies, "God, please, please, yes."

Danny moves them along the edge of the lake, getting Steve to lean against a rock before taking Steve's left nipple into his mouth, licking around it, tugging slightly with his lips. He bites on it gently for a second, feeling Steve shiver and jerk under his hands and mouth before sucking it gently against.

Steve groans and pants out, "Jesus, Danny." He's trying to put his hands somewhere but seems unable to decide, finally resting one on Danny's shoulder.

Danny moans a little into Steve's skin, raising his head to switch sides and saying, "Steve, will you let me tweak your nipples too?" He nuzzles the other nipple, his hands clutching Steve's flanks while he waits for Steve to answer.

"Nnnngh," Steve replies incoherently. 

Danny licks around the nipple, says into Steve's chest, "That's a very good sound, babe, but I dunno if that was a yes or a no." He bites the flesh and pulls gently. Danny waits with bated breath for the answer that will take them further.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut for a second, and flaps a hand before managing, "Yes. Please."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Steve, thank you." Danny takes the pebbled skin into his mouth again and pulls at the other nipple with his thumb and fingers; he feels Steve's groan go through him before he hears it, the water ripples around them, as though they're creating a tiny earthquake and Danny moans in reply.

"Danny, god, please, can I-- can I touch you, please?" 

He scrapes his nails over Steve’s chest, snagging on hair and nipples, and has Steve quivering as he answers, “Fuck, yes, please, please, jesus christ!"

Steve reaches down and wraps his hand around Danny before lifting his head and saying, "D-Danny, can I-- can I jerk you off? Please?"

"Nnnngh, fuck me, yes, yes, I want you to, god, I want it."

Steve leans his forehead on Danny's shoulder to watch himself jerk Danny off. Danny shivers, his hips thrusting and he clutches at Steve's shoulders and neck, his whole body twitching; he can't keep his eyes open, "Oh, god, Steve, Steve, I wanna kiss you when I come, will you kiss me, please, oh god, please."

Steve’s other hand cradles his cheek. “Yes, Danny, I will.” 

He kisses Danny, tongue stroking the roof of his mouth and Danny’s brain grinds to a halt as he clutches at Steve, panting into his mouth. His whole body shakes as his muscles spasm in tight springs of pleasure that rock through him, his dick twitching Steve’s hot hand. Danny groans loudly and clings to Steve as his rhythm is lost in the release. He squeezes his eyes shut and the stars on the edge of his vision begin to recede as he comes down from the high, Steve’s grip on him slowly loosening, until his softening dick sways in the water. He sucks gently on Steve’s tongue.

Steve reaches up, pets his hair with clumsy hands, but Danny doesn't care. He leans into the touch, lets it and the cold water swirling around them ground him.  
Danny sighs into Steve’s mouth before tilting his head away. Steve’s eyes are open and he realizes Steve never closed them, that he watched the whole thing, watched the whole time and Danny heaves a shuddering breath at that.  
“Steve,” he says, stroking the back of Steve’s neck, “I want to suck you, can I suck you? Will you let me put your dick in my mouth?”

Steve shivers, starts to shake his head. "No, Danny, right here, now, don't wanna move--" He grabs Danny's hand and puts it on his cock without warning.

Danny snaps his hand away, spraying water in its wake, and glares a little at Steve. “Hey, don't do that.” 

"Shit, sorry, Danny." Steve swallows. "Will you touch me, Danny?"

Danny splays his hands over the water, creating little eddies as he locks eyes with Steve. "Yeah, babe, I will. Where do you want me to touch you?"

Steve twitches, grinding his teeth. "Danny... please. Touch my cock, please."

"Oh, babe, with pleasure." Danny grasps Steve's cock, the flesh is hard as nails and the skin is warm, scorching compared to cool water they're in. Steve makes a strangled noise and grabs Danny's shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin as he steadies himself.

Danny keeps his grip firm and lets his hand move along with Steve's twitching thrusts.

"Shit, Danny," Steve pants, cupping the back of Danny's head and pulling him in, "so good, jesus." Danny feels Steve lick the rim of his ear, as if it's the nearest bit and Steve can't stop himself.

Danny shivers, he feels his own heart begin to race as Steve moans with every breath and his movements become jerkier and less controlled. Danny is awed at the privilege of seeing Steve so beautiful. "Do you want to come?" 

Steve's fingers dig impossibly harder into his shoulders and his breathing is loud in Danny's ear. "...yes, god, _please_ , Danno." 

Danny speeds up the pace of his hand on Steve's cock, swiping his thumb over the slit and under the head, and as the water thickens with Steve's spend, he lets out a choked groan, burying his face into the crook of Danny's neck, breathing hard. 

"God, D-Danny," Steve stutters, "God, I love you." 

Danny feels like his ribcage might split in half, he kisses Steve, feeling warm and gratified. He holds onto Steve's face, his thumbs near his ears, Steve holding onto him still. "I love you too, Steve. You overwhelm me, you really do, the whole scope my vision is tunneled and reduced to the shape of your mouth, the feel of your skin." He kisses Steve again and Steve sucks him in briefly. Danny strokes the crinkly corners of Steve's eyes, and Steve closes them obligingly as Danny pulls him into a hug. 

When they come apart, Steve looks at him long and hard before cupping his cheek, and then pulling away. He clears his throat before he says, "So... hey, Danno, wanna stay here all weekend?"

Danny glances around the lake, rolls his eyes and runs his hands over Steve's back, brushing the wet skin. He grins when he replies, "What will you ask me to do if we spend the weekend here?"

Steve grins back. "Everything."

_\- The End_


End file.
